Pajarillo blanco
by Albagarnie
Summary: Frodo se pierde en la nieve y Sam va en su busca, cuando se encuentran con un rescate inesperado.


**Mi primer fanfic con un OC. Espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

Los copos de nieve caían, arremolinándose los unos sobre los otros para caer en un campo ya blanco, empujados por el viento y su fuerza. La que había empezado como una nevada suave, que traía alegría y diversión a La Comarca, había ido aumentando su ímpetu hasta convertirse en una tormenta de nieve llena de peligro, que no hacía más que obligar a los hobbits a quedarse en el interior de sus casas.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento del viento alzándose, la nieve cayendo y todas las puertas cerrándose, había un hobbit que se había quedado atrás. Un niño pequeño, que con sus pies helados trataba de caminar entre la nieve que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas.

El pequeño Frodo, con sus ojos llorosos trataba de mirar en el paisaje blanco, buscando Bolsón Cerrado, o al menos cualquier luz que pudiera significar algo de calor. Pero no encontraba nada, y apenas podía mantener la cabeza levantada unos segundos, antes de sentir un escalofrío y tener que volver a encogerse.

El frío le llegaba hasta la médula; ya no sentía los dedos de sus pies ni de sus manos, y quería llamar a sus padres pero los dientes le castañeteaban. Tiritaba tanto que le costaba mantenerse en pie y andar, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería encontrar el camino a casa. Trataba de calentarse las manos con su aliento, aunque de nada servía, y de refugiarse en su ropa, pero esta estaba ya tan fría como él.

Había tanta nieve y tanto viento que apenas veía lo que tenía delante. Y cuando Frodo dio un paso más, de repente el suelo desapareció bajo él, y cayó de un escalón apenas un pie de alto. Cuando aterrizó en la nieve cuan largo era, lo recorrió entero un violento escalofrío, y a pesar de que cada vez se helaba más y sentía el frío clavarse en su piel, al principio no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse. Luego, solo pudo mirar unos segundos a su alrededor, y lo único que distinguió fue un pequeño árbol.

El tronco no era muy grande, pero la parte que daba la espalda al viento no estaba cubierta de nieve, lo que lo convertía en un buen sitio para resguardarse. Frodo, tan débil como estaba, no pensó en eso, pero quiso ir al árbol a quedarse sentado, hasta que alguien lo encontrara y lo rescatara.

Tras un intento vio que ya no era capaz de ponerse en pie, y arrastrando todo su pequeño cuerpo sobre la nieve, muy lentamente fue avanzando hasta llegar. Cuando estuvo ahí, se encogió sobre sí mismo y trató de luchar contra los escalofríos, frotándose y tratando de conseguir calor. Estaba tan helado y tan cansado, que las fuerzas lo iban abandonando y empezaba a sentir que hasta los párpados le pesaban.

Pero en aquel paisaje blanco y desierto, sacudido por el viento de ventisca, Frodo no era el único que estaba. Y aunque todos los hobbits habían encontrado ya refugio en sus cálidas casas, había alguien más. Alguien que caminaba por el paisaje helado sin ninguna molestia, y al que el frío no le dañaba.

Se trataba de un elfo, quién como muchos de sus compañeros había hecho ya, se dirigía hacia los puertos para abandonar la Tierra Media. Pasaba por La Comarca en su camino, y había continuado aun en la tormenta.

Sin embargo, en mitad del movimiento del viento, se detuvo. Porque entre todos los susurros del aire y todos los animales en sus refugios, le había parecido escuchar algo. Un sonido diferente había llegado a sus orejas en punta, y sintió que tenía que detenerse. Miró a su alrededor, sabiendo que ocurría algo, y empezó a buscar entre el suelo blanco a lo que pudiera pertenecer ese sonido. Lo encontró cuando, a la distancia, vio la sombra de un pequeño bulto al pie de un árbol.

Conforme fue acercándose, vio como el bulto se movía muy ligeramente, temblando; y se iba haciendo más claro el sonido de una voz tiritando. Continuó yendo hacia allí.

Frodo sentía como la conciencia se le escapaba, y pensó que ya estaba soñando cuando vio una figura, de alguien muy grande, apareciendo entre la nieve. Y cuando se agachó junto a él y sus brazos lo tomaron, seguía siendo sólo un sueño en el que añoraba el calor del hogar.

-¡Si es tan sólo un niño! –exclamó el elfo, cuando vio su rostro infantil de cerca. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, el rostro muy pálido y los labios parecían haberse teñido de azul. Lo vio tan débil que comprendió que algo malo le sucedía, y que aquel campo lleno de nieve no era lugar para un niño tan pequeño. Tenía que estar en su casa, junto al cálido fuego.

Lo tomó en brazos, dispuesto a hacer un alto en el camino, para llevarlo a su hogar. Se quitó su propia capa y lo envolvió con ella, tratando de ayudarle con el daño que le estaba haciendo el frío. Quiso preguntarle donde vivía, pero el niño estaba medio dormido y no le oía. Le puso una mano sobre la mejilla, acariciándolo suavemente mientras esperaba a poder decirle que estaba ahí y le iba a ayudar. Entonces, los ojos del niño se abrieron ligeramente, y miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con la mirada de quién tenía ese tacto tan aliviante. El elfo supo entonces que el niño le escuchaba.

-Pequeño hobbit, ¿te has perdido en la nieve, lejos del hogar? Yo te ayudaré. Mi nombre es Nîmfilen, ¿y el tuyo? –le habló suavemente.

El hobbit se sintió acunado por aquella voz, y con aquel ser que había surgido de la nieve todo el frío que había en él desaparecía y se sentía mejor. Aun así, su cuerpo seguía débil y temblando, y apenas pudo responder mientras tiritaba.

-…F-fro-do…

Nîmfilen vio como volvía a adormecerse, y en su interior sintió el aviso de que debía darse prisa. Miró a su alrededor buscando las casas más cercanas, y comenzó a moverse en esa dirección.

A veces Frodo abría los ojos mientras el elfo lo llevaba, y ahí comprendía que seguía soñando, porque sólo a los sueños podía pertenecer un ser que con sólo tocarlo ya lograba aliviar su frío, y que se movía liviano sobre la nieve y sin dejar huella.

Y mientras avanzaba hacia el hogar donde poner a aquel hobbit a salvo, unas dudas se arremolinaban en la mente del elfo. Frodo, así había dicho el niño que se llamaba. Y Nîmfilen conocía ese nombre, como no hacerlo, si era el de aquel mediano del que desde hacía pocos años hablaban las canciones, el mítico Portador del Anillo. Pero aquel hobbit era tan solo un niño, no podía ser él en persona. Entonces, ¿por qué llevaba ese nombre? ¿Quiénes habían sido sus padres, para ponérselo?

* * *

Sam abrió las puertas del armario de par en par, y moviendo todas las prendas una tras otra buscó las ropas más abrigadas que tenía. Rosa estaba a su lado, recogiendo los abrigos y ayudándole a ponérselos lo más rápidamente.

Cuando tuvo toda la ropa cálida puesta, Sam volvió a meterse a buscar en los rincones del armario, a por algo más, y encontrándola en el lugar en que siempre la guardaba. Por encima de toda su ropa, se puso la capa de Lothlórien.

Rosa se detuvo unos segundos mirando a su marido, quien ya estaba preparado para salir a aquella tormenta de nieve. Él se acercó a ella, mirándola a los ojos.

-Voy a ir a buscarle –le dijo-. Cuida de los niños, que estén tranquilos.

-Rosa y Merry estarán bien… y ya he conseguido dormir a Pippin.

Unos minutos antes, el bebé Pippin había empezado a llorar de forma desconsolada, como si hubiera sentido que algo malo pasaba.

-Pero Elanor… -continuó Rosa- Ella sí sabe lo que está pasando. Pobrecita, está tan preocupada y nos intenta ayudar…

-Que ella te ayude con los niños, entonces. Pero no os preocupéis, voy a ir y a encontrar a Frodo.

Compartieron un rápido beso, antes de que Sam se marchara hacia la puerta. Elanor lo vio salir, cerrando la puerta rápidamente para que no entrara frío.

Sam se quedó un instante parado en el portal, mirando lo poco que podía verse entre ese viento helado, en el que estaba atrapado su hijo.

Dio unos primeros pasos corriendo, y en cuanto salió del jardín la nieve empezó a llegarle por las rodillas. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo con la fuerza de sus piernas, a pesar de que ya sentía al frío hacer mella en sus músculos. Se puso la capucha de la capa y se envolvió en ella, y tuvo la sensación de que la capa élfica le protegía más que el resto de las prendas. Por eso decidió que se la pondría a Frodo en cuanto lo encontrara.

Empezó a ir mirando en los jardines de las casas, pero ahí no encontraba nada, y en el suelo las huellas que no habían sido cubiertas por más nieve se entremezclaban con otras y era imposible seguirlas. Finalmente Sam se rindió en esa zona y supo que tenía que buscar en las arboledas. Corrió hacia allá todo lo que le permitía la nieve, mientras gritaba el nombre de su hijo.

El viento soplaba con gran fuerza, y la voz tan fuerte y preocupada que un día de buen tiempo habría hecho eco entre los árboles, hoy no llegaba a oírse a apenas unos metros, sepultada por la ventisca.

Sam no llegaba a oír su propia voz, pero sin abandonar las esperanzas continuó llamándolo. Y esta fe fue lo que hizo que lograra su cometido, cuando sin callarse sus pasos lo fueron acercando a alguien que sí que podía escucharle por encima del rugido del viento.

Nîmfilen, cuando escuchó una voz gritando aquel nombre, se detuvo. Frodo se revolvió en sus brazos, y entreabrió los ojos. Sus orejas frías y cansadas no podían haber escuchado ese sonido, pero había sentido algo.

Con paso cuidadoso el elfo fue acercándose al lugar de donde llamaban al niño, con la esperanza de que ya hubiera encontrado con quién ponerlo a salvo. Empezó a ver entre la tormenta la figura de un hobbit adulto, que miraba a todos lados y llamaba. Frodo pudo verlo y oírlo por fin, y se esforzó tanto por recostarse en los brazos del elfo para poder verlo bien, que acabó agotándose y de nuevo adormeciéndose.

Sam, tan atento que estaba a cualquier movimiento que ocurría a su alrededor, vio enseguida la figura de lo que parecía alguien de la gente grande. Le extrañó, y más cuando vio que se acercaba hacia él, pero no se apartó, pues seguiría cualquier esperanza que se le apareciera.

Conforme elfo y hobbit se acercaba más el uno al otro, Sam fue distinguiendo que llevaba un bulto en sus brazos, y en aquel momento un gran alivio y temor a la vez surgieron en su pecho, que le hicieron correr hacia él como si no anduviera sobre nieve.

Nîmfilen comprendió, y se agachó para que el hobbit pudiera ver de cerca al niño. Sam encontró a Frodo medio dormido, y le acarició la mejilla con un dedo, fría, pero todavía respiraba. Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de preocupación.

-¿Eres tú el padre de este niño? –preguntó entonces Nîmfilen, devolviendo a Sam a la realidad, y haciendo que se diera cuenta por primera vez del elfo que tenía delante, y que había salvado a su hijo. Sam tan solo asintió, tan preocupado como estaba. Nîmfilen continuó-. Debemos llevarlo a vuestra casa. ¿Dónde se encuentra?

A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba coger a su hijo en brazos para aliviarle y protegerle, después de su viaje Sam sabía que estaría mejor con el elfo. Desabrochó su capa y se la dio, y entonces comenzó a mirar en el bosque. A los pocos segundos encontró el camino hacia Hobbiton. Nîmfilen se fijó durante unos instantes en la capa que ahora envolvía al niño, antes de seguirlo.

Cuando llegaron a Bolsón Cerrado, ambos padres tuvieron que actuar muy rápido. Sam cogió a Frodo en brazos mientras estaban en la puerta, aunque Elanor les abrió casi al instante en el que llamaron, pues había estado haciendo guardia ahí. Fue la niña la que invitó a pasar a Nîmfilen, ya que Rosa tuvo que ir desde el principio con su hijo.

Había estado preparando todo para cuando Sam volviera con Frodo. Cogió a su hijo y le quitó las capas que lo envolvían y la ropa mojada, e inmediatamente lo cubrió de la ropa de cama que había calentado y lo envolvió en mantas. Mientras hacía esto su preocupación creció al notar la piel fría y los labios azulados de Frodo; y Sam le contó brevemente sobre el elfo con el que se había encontrado. Pero Rosa no pudo ni darle una mirada de agradecimiento, pues la preocupación por su hijo era demasiado.

Cuando Frodo estuvo envuelto en mantas y sentado junto al fuego, se hizo un terrible silencio. Rosa había preparado un caldo y té, algo caliente que su hijo pudiera beber cuando volviera. Pero trató de darle una cucharada del caldo, y no se la tomaba. Le llevaba la cuchara a la boca, pero el niño estaba inconsciente y no podía. Lo cogió en sus propios brazos, y seguía sin lograrlo. Rosa miró su rostro inconsciente, y frotó sus manos y sus pies para devolverles el calor, pero nada funcionaba. Se tapó la boca con la mano y soltó un sollozo, un sollozo desolador para quien lo escuchara, pues era el puro dolor de una madre que temía por la vida de su hijo.

Cuando su madre lloró, Elanor comprendió lo que significaba, y un gran miedo la invadió, tanto que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y buscando consuelo se agarró a la pierna de Nîmfilen, quien estaba a su lado.

Aquella imagen rompió el corazón del elfo, y comprendió que tenía que intervenir, no podía permitir que algo tan malo le sucediera a aquella familia. Comenzó a buscar en su alforja rápidamente, pero hasta que habló, nadie se dio cuenta de la botella que había sacado.

-Quizá esto pueda ayudar –dijo, llevándose la atención de todos los hobbits que había ahí. Sam inmediatamente confió en él, y le dijo a Rosa que hiciera lo que le pidiera.

Nîmfilen llenó una cuchara del líquido de aquella botella, y con infinita paciencia la acercó a la boca del pequeño. En cuanto entreabrió la boca le dio aquella bebida, y cuando la tomó, Frodo, por primera vez desde que había llegado, reaccionó.

Primero arrugó la cara, y luego empezó a toser aunque tragó. Cuando aquel momento pasó, sus ojos revolotearon abiertos.

Se hicieron unos segundos eternos, de los padres mirando al niño, hasta que este pareció fijar su mirada en ellos, y darse cuenta de que ya estaba en casa y no en la nieve. Débilmente, abrió la boca y consiguió hablar.

-¿Papá…? ¿Mamá…?

A los ojos de ambos se humedecieron en ese momento, y con infinito cuidado Rosa cogió a su hijo para llenarlo de besos.

Elanor soltó un grito de alegría, y junto con su padre fue a darle infinitos agradecimientos al elfo. Pero cuando Sam se acercó, Nîmfilen vio que él tenía las mejillas muy rojas, y estaba así desde que lo había visto en la nieve. Temiendo que el frío pudiera dañarle a él también, le sirvió un trago de aquella bebida.

Aquel sabor, Sam lo reconoció al instante. Y volver a probarlo, unido al alivio de que Frodo estuviera bien, hizo que no pudiera evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¡Miruvor! –exclamó, riendo-. Es la bebida que nos dieron en Caradhras –le susurró a Elanor, quién había escuchado muchas veces esa historia.

Tras comprobar que su hijo estaba bien, haciéndole tomar unas cucharadas y viendo cómo recuperaba el color y el calor, Rosa se puso en pie, y por fin se dirigió al elfo.

-Nîmfilen –lo llamó-. Has salvado a nuestro hijo, lo has traído a salvo y lo has curado con tu medicina. Déjanos agradecértelo; por favor quédate aquí resguardado y no tengas que viajar con la tormenta. Y si hay cualquier otra cosa que quieras de nosotros, como agradecimiento, sólo pídela.

Nîmfilen se detuvo un instante, pensativo, y entonces se quedó con la vista puesta en Sam.

-Hay tan sólo una cosa –dijo, hablándole a él-. Una respuesta. Desde el momento en que nos hemos encontrado, he visto y me has demostrado que no eres un hobbit corriente… Conoces el sabor del miruvor, posees una capa de Lothlórien, tu hijo lleva el nombre del Portador de Anillo… ¿Quién eres?

Sam se quedó parado en cuanto escuchó esas palabras, y aunque entreabrió la boca no encontró que responder. Sintió que se ruborizaba hasta la punta de las orejas, y cuando por fin se decidió a decir algo, lo que fuera, Elanor se le adelantó de un salto.

-¡Tienes ante ti al mismísimo Samsagaz el valiente! –exclamó la niña, henchida de orgullo-. ¡El compañero del Portador del Anillo, el que lo acompañó durante todo su viaje, hasta los mismos fuegos del Monte del Destino!

Los ojos de Nîmfilen brillaron cuando escuchó a la niña, y levantó a la vista hacia Sam, como si mirara por primera vez a aquel hobbit que había encontrado en la nieve.

-Entonces lo que mis instintos me decían no era infundado, pues tengo ante mí no sólo a uno de los Nueve Caminantes, sino al último de los portadores del anillo. Entonces es honor mío el conoceros, y claro que aceptaré quedarme esta noche, pues no podría desear una compañía mejor.

Entonces Nîmfilen le hizo una reverencia, y Sam, sin saber responder a aquello, se inclinó igualmente.

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos segundos, pero antes de que pudieran decir nada más, unos gritos infantiles los llamaron.

Sam se giró inmediatamente, para encontrarse con que Rosa y Merry habían salido de sus habitaciones, y no sólo eso, sino que habían sacado a Pippin de la cuna. Rosa fue inmediatamente a coger al bebé, y los niños corrieron junto a su hermana mayor.

-¿Ha venido un elfo? ¿De verdad?

-¿Y ha salvado a Frodo?

Los pequeños se metían un poco detrás de Elanor; habían estado un rato con la oreja pegada a la puerta de sus cuartos, y al final no habían podido aguantar más y habían salido. Pero ahora, delante de aquel elfo tan alto, se sentían un poco asustados.

Sin embargo, Nîmfilen se agachó para acercarse a aquellos niños, sorprendido de todos los hijos que tenían aquellos hobbits, y les habló dulcemente. Después de eso, los niños se acercaron más a él. Le fueron haciendo preguntas, y las niñas se quedaron admirando su bello cabello castaño.

Rosa los llamó al poco rato, y todos en el agujero se sentaron a la mesa. Después de la cena Frodo pareció estar ya recuperado del frío; y aunque hubo varias conversaciones, la mayor llegó después, cuando todos se sentaron en el salón.

Rosa tenía a Merry en sus rodillas y a Pippin en brazos, Sam a la pequeña Rosa en su regazo y Elanor sentada a su lado; y a Frodo, el más afortunado para sus hermanos, se le dejó ponerse en el regazo de Nîmfilen. Cuando después de un rato empezó a sentirse más cansado, igualmente pudo apoyar la cabeza en las rodillas del elfo.

Por fin Nîmfilen le preguntó a Sam sobre su viaje, pues deseaba escuchar más de lo que decían las canciones, en boca de uno de los protagonistas de aquella historia. Y Sam lo fue contando, atentos a cada palabra suya todos los que ahí estaban. Y se detuvo en muchas cosas de las que las canciones no hablaban, como un estofado de conejo. Y cuando llegó al final y habló de la partida del Portador del Anillo, con su voz entristeciéndose a cada palabra, Nîmfilen sintió el deseo de buscarle cuando él fuera al Oeste, para poder contarle.

Cuando terminó la historia, el elfo quiso darle también algo a cambio, y entonces él cantó, una hermosa canción de su propia lengua, cuya voz llenó cada rincón de Bolsón Cerrado.

Rosa se emocionó al escuchar eso; los niños quedaron tan prendados por la melodía que se quedó en los corazones de todos, y años después cualquiera de esos niños Gamyi podía recordar la canción élfica y cantarla, incluso el bebé Pippin. Pero Sam, a Sam se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Se hizo tarde aquella noche, pero los niños acabaron durmiéndose. Sam, sin embargo, permaneció en vela, y hasta el amanecer estuvieron hablando el alcalde de Hobbiton y aquel elfo que se marchaba. Y hablaron sobre todo lo vivido en la Tierra Media, lo que había sido de cada miembro de la Comunidad, y lo que esperaba más allá de los puertos.

Con la llegada del amanecer la tormenta pasó, y los niños parecieron despertarse justo a tiempo para despedirse. Cuando Nîmfilen hubo preparado su poco equipaje, todos fueron con él a la puerta y los más pequeños lo despidieron con alegría, a pesar de estar tristes de que ese elfo se fuera.

Seguía haciendo tanto frío que Rosa hizo a sus hijos volver a entrar en casa nada más que el elfo desapareció entre los árboles. Sam, sin embargo, se quedó en el portal durante más tiempo, con la mirada en el camino por el que había ido Nîmfilen, apenas dejando huellas en la nieve.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer ^^ Por favor dejen review n.n**


End file.
